Deception
by DelilahsAngel
Summary: Lana's little sister causes quite a stir in Smallville. This is Chapter 1 of a larger series. Rating will change later on. Read and Reveiw. Trust me, it gets better in later chapters.
1. Absolutly Fabulous

Authors Notes: Yes I know Lana probably doesnt have a sister but just work with me here ok?  
Delilah...well...her purpose is hard to explain but trust me, its all clear in the ending. If I get  
enough people who want me to continue I will...if not...I guess you'll never know... oh well just  
read and review. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Delilah and its probably better that  
way because if I did...Smallville would be too much for even the WB to handle!   
  
Ch.1  
  
Delilah Lang stared into the mirror.   
She was gorgeous, that much was true.  
Her semi long auburn hair was lighter than her sisters. It was straight and smooth. Her  
hair had once been wavy and short but Nell had convinced her to grow it out and relax it.  
Not that she had been unhappy with her previous hair, but her aunt had this disturbing,  
subconscious wish for her to be just like....  
"Lana!!", Delilah screeched as her sibling almost crushed her opening the door.   
"Sorry," her perfect sister was always polite, "Nell wants you downstairs. Your  
agents here to see you."  
Delilah sighed. Nell had always pushed her towards a modeling career. Delilah  
hated it, the flashing lights, the people bossing her around, telling her what to do. She  
didnt want to be a model. She wanted to....well, she didnt know what she wanted but she  
knew it didnt involve too much makeup and tofu. She threw on a pink sweater and started  
down the stairs. She hated pink. No, hate was too nice a word. She loathed it with a  
passion but when she argued Nell only told her to hush up and behave. That it wasnt her   
decision so she was to do and act just as Nell told her.   
Delilah entered the living room, eyeing her aunt as she nervously tucked a piece of  
hair behind her ear.   
"Hun, come sit," Nell had on the fakest smile Delilah had ever seen, "I have some  
wonderful news for you, dear..."  
Lana looked over. The last time Nell had said that, Delilah had been pulled out of  
Smallville High in the middle of freshman year and placed in St. Christopher's  
Preporatory Academy. Not that it mattered. Even being as well known as she was didnt mean  
that people liked the real her. They were only her friend for personal gain. Same went for  
guys. There was no doubt Delilah was attractive. There wasnt a boy in the ninth grade  
who didnt want to get into her pants but maybe that was exactly it!  
Whenever anyone saw her they saw "Little Miss Popular Delilah Lang". The only time it  
was different was when popular was switched with perfect. No one ever saw her for  
herself without the jealous adjectives attached.   
She groaned and sat down. Nell and her agent were gabbing away about some new  
photoshoot which was "absolutely fabulous!" Everything was so god damned fabulous.  
Delilah blocked them out. She had gotten good at that.   
She had argued in the beginning but what was the point?   
Nell was manipulative. Her aunt had perfected the art of guilt and as a result  
Delilah had been forced into numerous surgeries to fix or remove any slight  
imperfections. She ran a hand over her perfect skin. It was all fake.   
Lana coughed. Delilah knew Nell had put Lana through the same horrible  
childhood as she. Soon after their parents were killed by the meteor shower, Nell began to  
lose money from her flower shop. It was then that she had the idea of using Lana to make  
money. It was awful. Delilah grinned remembering the day, four years ago, that Lana had  
finally stood up to her aunt. And so, Lana and Nell didnt talk. In fact, Lana didnt speak at  
all. Lana was brainwashed. Lana was, Delilah began to feel a wave of sympathy for her,   
Perfect.  
The only down side was that her sister hardly spoke to Delilah as well. Delilah  
thought that Lana just didnt understand her but that wasnt it at all. Lana adored Delilah  
but that was just the problem. It hurt Lana just to look at her sister. This was why shed  
never mentioned her to anyone. It caused Lana the greatest pain to be around her because,  
well, she was her. Lana saw her sister going through exactly what she went through but  
she was unable to prevent it, unable to comfort her sibling for fear of Nell. How she hated  
her aunt! But she had gotten such hell the last time shed stood up. She shivered. Shed  
learned it was best to keep quiet, not to interfere, it was safer that way. Lana liked safe. 


	2. The Curse of Being Beautiful

Delilah sat outside her aunts big Victorian house twisting a piece of silky hair between  
her fingers. She was so engrossed in her Kurt Vonnegut short story book that she didnt  
see the rusty blue pickup pulling up in front of her.  
"Hey Lana", a young man with attractively messy dark hair stepped out of the  
truck, "Oh. Sorry, I thought you were Lana." He blushed.  
Delilah looked up and frowned, "What else is new?", she shot back coldly. The  
boy didnt notice.  
"You must be her sister." He was still cheerful. Amazing.  
"Observant and handsome....", the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. The  
boy chuckled.  
"Clark Kent", he introduced himself and stuck out his hand.  
"Delilah Lang", she hesitantly laid her hand on his. His skin was warm despite the  
frigid weather outside. She pulled away reluctantly.  
"Lanas out with Whitney."  
She thought he sounded disappointed, "That's ok, I just wanted to get her Trig  
notes", He noticed her book, "You like Vonnegut?"  
He sat down next to her on the porch swing. Delilah was shocked and her face  
showed it. Clark laughed.  
"You seem....suprised."  
Delilah sighed, " I am suprised. I mean, you seem interested in...me."  
Clark smiled, "I am. This suprises you? Are you trying to tell me guys aren't  
interested in," he looked her up and down, "you?"  
She knew it was too good to be true. Shed thought he was seriously interested in  
her mind and personality. Who was she kidding?  
"They are interested but not in me...only in my body. That's all they ever see," she  
let her head fall into her hands, "thats all anyone will ever see. No one will ever take me  
seriously!"   
She gasped as she realized he was still sitting there, his eyebrows squished  
together thoughtfully.  
"Im sorry," she blushed, "You must think Im a total spaz or something." She  
hoped he didnt.  
"No," he laughed, "no I completely understand. Its the curse of being beautiful. I  
wasn't trying to...get into your pants", he flushed, "I really was intrigued whether you  
trust me or not."  
Delilah smiled a real smile, her first in a long time, "I haven't heard that in too  
long."  
They looked at eachother in silence until Delilah broke it.  
"You should go, its pretty late. It was nice meeting you Clark Kent."  
He grinned, "Pleasure was all mine." He stood slowly.  
"Do you want me to tell Lana you were here?" She asked.  
"Who?" He replied slyly.  
"Lana," she smiled, "my sister!?"  
He flashed his shiny teeth, "No, thats alright. I found something better than Trig  
notes."  
Delilah giggled and suddenly realized how childish she sounded. It felt good to be  
carefree.  
"Clark!!" Delilah shouted after him as he was already next to his car. He turned.  
"Yeeeees?"  
She hesitated, "How old are you?"  
His cheeks flushed, "Sixteen and you?"  
She laughed, "Fifteen"  
"Whyd you ask?" he said after a few seconds.   
Delilah felt her cheeks get warm, "No reason."  
He started to get into his car and stopped, "Would you mind if I called you  
sometime?" He asked hopefully.  
She shrugged regaining some of her original self, "Why not?"  
He smiled, got into his truck and drove off, leaving Delilah feeling like shed never  
felt before, Free.  
Meanwhile, not so far away, Lana gazed through a window on the second floor  
spying her sister and....was that Clark Kent? She opened the window a crack to listen and  
caught him asking if he could call Delilah. Lana froze and her palms went cold.  
Somewhere in the distance, the green eyed monster snickered, he'd found his next victim. 


	3. Aquaintances

Authors Note: Ok I know shes 15 and hes 22 but maybe they hooked up when he was 21 and   
she was 14 or I dunno. Suspend your imaginations a little and dont jump on me. Thanx.  
  
  
Delilah stood outside the Talon sipping her mocha latte. She was in a good mood  
today and was just people watching when an amusing sight caught her eye. She saw his  
gleaming head from about a block away and almost spit out her coffee. Lex Luther. In  
Smallville. She smirked. This was certainly a suprise. Pleasant or otherwise. He was  
walking with the raven haired hottie shed met last night. Clark, was it? So they were  
friends? She raised an eyebrow. Maybe a little more than friends? The two were walking  
awfully close. Apparently Lex had just said something extremely funny because Clarks  
hand was on his shoulder from laughing so hard. Or maybe they just liked touching. The  
pair strode past her but the older boy did a double take when he saw her.  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer." she swished her hair.   
Clark grinned, "Hi Delilah." Nice kid. A little oblivious. but nice.  
"Clark." she nodded.  
"Delilah...when'd you get back from St. Christopher's?" Lex looked a little too  
smug for her liking.  
"Im sorry. I didnt quite catch your name."  
"Delilah!"  
"No, thats my name. Nice try though."   
"Very funny."  
She sipped, "I thought so."  
Clark looked confused, "You two know eachother?"  
"You could say that." her voice was low and Lex seemed mighty uncomfortable.  
Maybe they were dating., "So, since when do sixteen year old hicks hang with 22 year  
old billionaires?"  
Clark frowned, "Im not a hick."  
Delilah gave him a 'whatever' look, "Oh. Are you guys like...a couple?"  
"A couple of wha-...oh...OH!," Clark blushed furiously. It was kind of cute.  
Meanwhile, Lex was stammering a bit.  
It suddenly dawned on her, "Wait...Lex, Im disappointed in you. Lemme guess,  
you both are doing the whole unrequited small-town love schtick right?" She looked to  
either of them but when she didnt get an answer she sighed, "Listen," she leaned into  
Clark, "when you two hook up, gimme a call, let me know if hes as good as he used to be  
back when he was young."  
Clark turned bright red and Lex frowned, "Bite me!"  
Delilah shrugged, "Been there. Done that." She pointed to Lexs crotch.  
Lex smirked, "Have the marks to prove it."  
"I'll just bet you do." She called over her shoulder as she strode away.  
"You date her?" Clark asked gesturing to the girls retreating form.  
"Nah. We never left my house." Lex smiled.  
It took a minute for Clark to realized what he was getting at but chose to ignore it.  
"Funny name. Delilah. Like the seductress." Clark pointed out, changing the  
subject.  
"No. Better." Lex winked and casually entered the Talon leaving a stunned Clark  
to ponder what had just occurred. 


End file.
